1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relative rotary members relaying apparatus for achieving electrical connection between relatively rotating members through a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relative rotary members relaying apparatus of the related art includes a rotary body having an internal cylindrical portion, a fixed body having an external cylindrical portion for surrounding the internal cylindrical portion with a predetermined distance and a C-shaped moving body provided in a space formed between the rotating body and the fixed body. A flexible flat cable is disposed in a space between the rotary body and an internal peripheral surface of the C-shaped moving body and further disposed in a space between the internal peripheral surface of the fixed body and the external peripheral surface of the C-shaped moving body through a gap portion in the C-shaped moving body. The fixed body has a top and lower covers for preventing the C-shaped moving body and the flexible flat cable from being slipped out of the fixed body.
However, when the rotary body is rotated relative to the fixed body, the external peripheral surface of the rotary body comes into rotatably contact with an internal peripheral surface of a through hole formed in the top cover of the fixed body and with a internal peripheral surface of a through hole formed in the lower cover of the fixed body thereby producing sliding noises from the rotatably contacting portions.